La verdad que ocultaba el corazón
by Papas338
Summary: En esta historia se cuenta acerca de como Chinatsu y Akari notan sus sentimientos mutuos y los aceptan. *ESTE ES MI PRIMER FIC ASÍ QUE NO TIENE LA CALIDAD QUE LOS DEMÁS, SIN EMBARGO ESPERO LO DISFRUTEN*
1. Un triángulo de cuatro esquinas

Capítulo 1: Un triángulo de cuatro esquinas

*Se ve a Yui decaída*

\- Akari-chan, ¿No notas rara a Yui-senpai? - le dijo Chinatsu a Akari

\- ¿Por qué lo dices?

\- Solo mirala!

*Voltear ambas y ven a Yui contra una pared sentada y con la cabeza en su almohada*

\- EHH?! Pero no estaba así antes de que se fuera Kyoko-chan.

\- Lo sé, la he notado así desde que Kyoko-senpai comenzó a salir con Sugiura-senpai.

\- En eso sí que tienes la razón.

*Chinatsu trata de acercarse a Yui pero ella lo nota y se aleja corriendo*

\- Yui-senpai espera!

*Más tarde en casa de Akari*

\- Ya volví! - Dijo Akari al llegar a su casa

\- Oh Akari, bienvenida - respondió Akane - ...¿qué te pasa? Te noto diferente (Pensando: si alguien lástima a mi querida Akari no se lo voy a perdonar!)

\- Onee-chan veras mi mejor amiga gusta de alguien pero ese alguien gusta de alguien más quien a la vez está en una relación con otra persona y yo quiero que todas sean felices ¿Qué puedo hacer?

\- ... Es una muy difícil situación pero lo que yo haría es que las dos que no están en relación se unan y así podrían estar felices! (Pensando: Además Akari quedaría solo para mi!)

\- Esa es una gran idea!

*Akari sube corriendo a su habitación, una vez en esta decide llamar a Chinatsu*

\- Hola? - dijo Chinatsu a través del telefono

\- Chinatsu-chan soy yo!

\- Akari-chan? Dime, qué pasa?

\- Te ayudare a estar con Yui-chan!

\- EHHH! *Chinatsu estaba muy sorprendida con esta decisión tan inesperada* Estas segura de ello?

*Akari asintió*

\- Pero esto implica... que practicare contigo de nuevo... ¿Aun así lo harás?

*Akari había olvidado lo que vivió en sus prácticas e incluso la sensación que sintió cada vez que tocaba un beso, tras recordar esto Akari lo pensó pero de igual manera asintió*

\- INCREÍBLE! Gracias Akari-chan hablamos mañana! *cuelga*

*Akari fue a dormir pensando en la sensación de besar a Chinatsu, ese afecto que sintió que era más fuerte que la amistad y que le era un tanto incomprensible, esto la hizo pensar, de verdad quería que Yui se quedara con Chinatsu?*

*Próximo capítulo: "El sentimiento que debe ocultar el corazón"*


	2. El sentimiento que debe ocultar el coraz

Capítulo 2: El sentimiento que debe ocultar el corazón

*Suena muchas veces el timbre y Akari sale disparada de la cama*

\- EHHH?! Qué pasa?!

\- Akkarin!

\- Kyoko-chan? *Mira el reloj* EHHH?! Ya esta tan tarde?!

*A Akari se le hizo tarde de nuevo, era normal, después de todo ella no había podido dormir pensando en Chinatsu y todo lo que habían pasado*

\- Será mejor que aclare mi mente sino no podré verla hoy sin que note que algo está diferente.

\- Si no nos vamos llegaremos tarde! *Comento Yui con preocupación*

\- Lo siento, lo siento! *Akari aparece por la puerta para encontrar a Kyoko y Yui tras la puerta*

\- Te dije que si lo decía así aparecería! *Presumió Kyoko ante Yui*

\- Solo fue una casualidad!

\- Tú no lo sabes, puede que yo la magnífica Kyoko-tan tenga superpoderes como la gran Mirakurun.

\- Eso no tiene sentido, vayámonos ya! *Yui se voltea y sonríe sonrojada*

*Camino a la escuela se encontraron a Chinatsu y más adelante encontraron a Himawari y Sakurako, sin embargo las cuatro chicas del club no tardaron en notar que algo había cambiado*

*Himawari y Sakurako estaban unidas en un beso lleno de amor*

\- Vaya vaya miren con que nos encontramos. - dijo Kyoko con un tono algo burlon

\- OH! Alfin se decidieron! - agrego Yui

\- Estoy muy feliz por ustedes! - comento Akari

*Sakurako estaba congelada sin saber que decir, solo estaba sonrojada tratando de esconder su rostro*

\- No te pongas así cariño *Himawari la abraza a lo que Sakurako responde recostándose ligeramente en ella*

\- Buenos días a todas! - Dijo Himawari muy alegremente,

*Todas responden menos Chinatsu que solo pensaba en vivir un momento así con Yui, hasta el momento en el que volteo y vio a Akari recordando lo que ella le había comentado la noche anterior y también recordó todo lo que habían pasado durante las practicas y el cariño que le sentía al momento de tenerlas, todo por el momento lleno de cariño tal y como habían pasado en sus prácticas, rápidamente giro la cabeza y pensó "Yo quiero estar con Yui-senpai".

*Akari noto que Yui se encontraba bastante cerca a China y grito: "Abrazo grupal" uniendo a Yui y Chinatsu, tras esto todas marcharon y Chinatsu había logrado estar tomada de yui, sin embargo Chinatsu solo pensaba en sus prácticas con Akari y en que estas iban a regresar*

\- Bien, logre que fueran juntas. - dijo Akari tratando de no ser escuchada.

\- Oh, a que te refieres. - le dijo Kyoko quien logro escuchar a Akari.

\- Nada Kyoko-chan quédate tranquila

*Próximo capítulo: "Un dolor desconocido"*


	3. Un dolor desconocido

Capítulo 3: Un dolor desconocido

*Pasados unos días*

\- Chinatsu-chan, las cosas van bien, cierto? - le pregunto Akari a Chinatsu.

\- En verdad no estoy segura Akari-chan.

\- Eh?! Por qué lo dices?

\- Es cierto que ya no se le triste cuando Kyoko-senpai se va con Sugiura-senpai, de cierta forma es como si aún no se sintiera bien a mi lado, crees que debería ir con ella a cine o algo por el estilo?

\- Es una gran idea! Incluso mejor una de las dos románticas que hay en cartelera.

\- Esto Akari-chan saldrías conmigo el sábado para…practicar?

*Akari asintió*

\- De lujo!

*Sábado a la salida del cine*

\- Eso fue genial! - exclamó Akari

\- Si! Te parece si comemos algo? - sugirió Chinatsu.

\- Claro!

*Se dirigieron a una heladería donde encontraron a Kyoko y Ayano*

\- Oh! Akari-chan, Chinatsu-chan! - gritó Kyoko

*Akari y Chinatsu las notas después de los gritos de Kyoko*

\- Toshino Kyoko deja de armar tal escandalo! - Le reclamó Ayano a Kyoko.

\- Di lo que quieras así me amas. - presumió Kyoko.

\- *Ayano se sonroja* No es que seas muy importante para mí o algo por el estilo.

*Kyoko besa a Ayano*

\- Tranquila solo tengo curiosidad de que es lo que están haciendo.

*Llegan Akari y Chinatsu ambas con helado de chocolate*

\- Entonces que hacen aquí? - preguntó Kyoko

\- Solo vimos una película que Akari-chan dijo que era buena. - respondió Chinatsu.

\- Vinieron Furutani-san y Ohuro-san con ustedes? - Pregunto Ayano.

\- No, solo vinimos nosotras - dijo Akari.

\- Vaya vaya solas en el cine - dijo burladamente Kyoko

*Akari se sonrojo mientras Chinatsu solo volteo la mirada*

\- T-Tú sabes que mi corazón le pertenece únicamente a Yui-senpai!

*Akari finalmente con esto regreso en sí y se entristeció de inmediato*

\- Oh, ocurre algo Akaza-san? - pregunto preocupada Ayano.

-Eh, no es nada, tranquila! *Akari sonrió con el fin de ocultar el dolor*

*Esa noche Akari no lograba dormir debido a que estaba muy pensativa*

\- Pero qué me pasa? Por qué estoy así, no se supone que yo soplo debo ayudarla y apoyarla, ella quiere a Yui-chan y yo las uniré! - dijo con voz decidida pero melancólica.

*Fue en ese momento que Akari noto que una lagrima caía por su mejilla*

\- No entiendo, esto no debería de dolerme, yo quiero que todas sean felices, no me puede doler que ellas vayan a estar juntas.

*Próximo capítulo: "La verdad naciente"*


	4. La verdad naciente

Capítulo 4: La verdad naciente

*Akari y Chinatsu se están besando al final de una práctica en una cita en un centro comercial, Akari estaba feliz, se había enamorado y no quería terminar el beso, Chinatsu estaba confundida y sabía que era un beso más largo de lo normal pero no estaba segura si quería soltarla*

*Finalmente el beso termina*

\- Akari-chan

\- Dime Chinatsu-chan.

\- No creo que hagan falta más prácticas...

*Akari quedo perpleja, esta noticia la había tomado por sorpresa*

\- Espera! Estas segura? Ya eres lo suficientemente cercana a Yui-chan?

\- No es eso! Es solo que... no te lo puedo decir *se va corriendo*

*Después de que Chinatsu terminara de desaparecer Akari cayó al piso en lágrimas debido a que simplemente no entendía que había ocurrido, no sabía si es que había hecho algo malo, solo sabía que acababa de perder a Chinatsu.

\- Akaza-san?

*Akari volteo rápidamente a mirar para encontrar a Chitose y Chizuru justo a su lado lo que no le dio tiempo de reponerse y fingir estar bien*

\- Te encuentras bien? - le pregunto Chitose preocupada.

Akari: Ikeda-senpai, Chizuru-senpai! Yo...para ser sincera...no lo estoy.

\- Nee-sama crees que tenga que ver con Yoshikawa-san? - le dijo Chizuru a Chitose

*Akari volteo sorprendida y desconcertada*

\- Pero como lo sabes!

\- No la encontramos hace un momento, solo nos volteó ya que al parecer llevaba prisa aunque si llevaba los ojos algo aguados.

*Akari decidió explicar la situación y esperar el consejo de sus senpais*

\- Y alguna vez le has comentado a Yoshikawa-san de tu amor?

*Akari lo niega*

\- Mmm entiendo, Chizuru ve para saber si localizas a Yoshikawa-san, hablaremos con ella por aparte.

\- ESPERA! No quiero que ella sepa de mis sentimientos, quiero que sea feliz y eso será si se junta con Yui-chan.

*Chitose y Chizuru se vieron con preocupación*

\- No le diré nada de ti, quédate tranquila *Chizuru se aleja*

*Chinatsu se encontraba afuera del centro comercial donde ocurrió todo y Chizuru la encuentra exitosamente*

\- YOSHIKAWA-SAN

\- Chizuru-senpai?

*Chitose llega en pocos minutos*

\- Menos mal te encontramos, te vi triste y me quede preocupada por saber que había ocurrido.

*Chinatsu por su frustración y confusión sabía que necesitaba un consejo accedió a contarles*

\- Veras, yo siempre he querido estar con Yui-senpai y Akari-chan decidió ayudarme, y yo he tenido prácticas de citas con ella pero ahora me siento algo confundida.

\- Pero por qué te sentirías así? - le pregunto Chizuru.

-Pues es que por las citas creo que...me está gustando Akari.

*Próximo capítulo: "La unión"*


	5. La unión

Capítulo 5: La unión

\- Crees? Cómo puedes no estar segura de algo tan importante! - preguntó desconcertada Chizuru.

\- Lo que ocurre es que yo siempre he amado a Yui-senpai solo que tras tanto tiempo saliendo con Akari-chan, solo intentar pensar en estos momentos con Yui-senpai no puedo, solo termino pensando en Akari, en su sonrisa única y en la felicidad que transmite. Y eso está mal, yo debo estar con Yui-senpai!

*Chitose retrocedió bastante sorprendida debido a ver como Chinatsu trataba de autoconvencerse*

\- Yoshikawa-san por qué dices que está mal?

\- Porque Akari-chan ha dado tanto de si, tanto esfuerzo y no quiero desperdiciarlo.

\- Y estas segura que eso es lo que quiere Akaza-san?

*Chinatsu se paralizo le habían hecho una pregunta que no sabía responder*

*Paso el tiempo y llegaron las vacaciones de verano y las 8 chicas decidieron ir a la playa debido a una idea dada por Kyoko*

*Estando en la estación de trenes únicamente faltaban por llegar Akari y Chinatsu, y Chitose decidió contarle a las demás la situación para lograr unirlas*

*Una vez explicada toda la situación Yui dijo no estar interesada en Chinatsu y Kyoko dijo que podían hacer un plan para incitarlas a confesar*

*Finalmente en la playa unas horas más tarde*

\- Finalmente llegamos! Debemos explorar este lugar! - gritó Kyoko con entusiasmo

\- Mantén la calma, aún tenemos que organizarnos - dijo disgustada Yui

\- Eso es aburrido, donde está tu sentido de la aventura?

\- No es eso, es que ni siquiera hay mucho que explorar.

\- Por mi parte quiero descansar y pues...Sakurako ya está dormida - agrego Himawari

\- Pues según este mapa hay una cueva no muy lejos - Menciono Chitose.

*Chinatsu se puso pálida del miedo y Yui empujo ligeramente a Akari para que calmara a Chinatsu*

\- Entonces que les parece si vamos mientras Sakurako-chan duerme? - propuso Akari.

\- En ese caso yo me quedo para atenderla cuando despierte - dijo Himawari

\- Está decidido! - grito Kyoko muy entusiasmada.

*Una vez ya se han adentrado bastante en la cueva Chinatsu se agarró a Akari tan fuerte como para mutilarle el brazo, sin embargo Akari no se quejaba por tener tan cerca de Chinatsu*

\- Esta más oscuro de lo que creí - mencionó Yui.

\- Si, pero eso lo hace más divertido. - agrego Kyoko.

\- Como puede ser divertido! - dijo Chinatsu atemorizada.

\- Lo es! Por ejemplo mira eso de allá! - Kyoko se alejó rápidamente llevándose a Ayano*

\- Toshino Kyoko espera esa zona es muy estrecha y oscura - dijo Ayano mientras desaparecían.

*Tras esto la nariz de Chitose exploto en sangre*

\- Chitose?! Rayos, debo sacarla de aquí! - dijo Yui muy preocupada

*Yui toma a Chitose en brazos y sale corriendo dejando a tras a Akari y Chinatsu*

*La linterna que les quedaba se estaba quedando sin baterías por lo que Chinatsu cerró los ojos y se recostó en Akari a tal punto de quedar contra una pared, después de esto la linterna se terminó de apagar haciendo que Chinatsu gritara del miedo*

\- Deberías quedarte tranquila - le dijo Akari a Chinatsu mientras la rodeaba con sus brazos.

\- Estoy muy asustada - le dijo Chinatsu.

\- No te preocupes, yo estoy aquí para ti - le dijo Akari para tratar de calmarla

*Tras esto guardaron silencio y se miraron para finalmente dejarse llevar en un beso*

*Próximo capítulo: "Te amo"*


	6. Te amo

Capítulo final: Te amo

*El viaje había sido un éxito, sin embargo tanto Akari como Chinatsu estaban confundidas, si bien Akari había mostrado protección y cariño a Chinatsu, además de haberse besado en la cueva ninguna de ellas llego a hacer ningún tipo de declaración, no sabían si eran amigas o eran algo más y ambas querían definir la situación de una vez por todas*

\- Akari-chan ven por favor! - se trataba de Akane llamando a su hermana

\- Dime Onee-chan!

\- Yoshikawa-san llamo para invitarnos esta noche a una cena en su casa y también avisarnos de algo importante.

*Akari asintió bastante sorprendida ya que parecía normal debido que invitaran a Akane puesto que ella y Tomoko son amigas, sin embargo le sorprendía que ella también hubiese sido invitada, sin embargo no tardó en darse cuenta que eso significaría que podría cenar con Chinatsu en su casa; tras recordarlo subió rápidamente a su cuarto para contactar a Himawari y Sakurako para que la acompañaran a comprar un nuevo conjunto de ropa*

\- Hola? - era Himawari quien contestaba el teléfono mientras Sakurako le gritaba molesta por no haber ignorado el teléfono como intentaba ordenarle que lo hiciera.

\- Hola chicas! Que bueno que están juntas quería hacerles una pregunta, están libres hoy? Quería saber si pueden acompañarme al centro comercial para comprar un conjunto.

\- Yoshikawa-san no está disponible?

*Akari les explico sobre la cena y la situación con Chinatsu*

\- Oh, con que eso es lo que ocurre - dijo Himawari fingiendo que no lo sabía ya - confesarse en la cena suena bastante romántico, te acompañaremos

\- No quiero salir hoy - grito Sakurako.

\- Vamos a ir no rezongues - refutó Himawari.

*En ese momento Chinatsu estaba abrazando a Tomoko agradeciéndole por invitar a Akari y Akane tal como se lo pidió, en esta ocasión fue Chinatsu quien decidió dar el siguiente pasó invitando a Akari a su casa pero para no parecer algo lanzada le pidió a Tomoko que las invitara*

Tomoko: Aun no entiendo por qué no llamaste tú

Chinatsu: Es una historia bastante larga que esta noche entenderás.

*Chinatsu tomo su teléfono y llamo a casa de Himawari sin respuesta puesto que ella ya se había marchado*

\- Rayos, dónde está? Espero que Sakurako-chan no le haya dicho que ignore la llamada

*Chinatsu procedió a llamar a Yui, ambas partes de la pareja de tener un nuevo look*

*Horas más tarde*

\- Mucha suerte hoy y esfuérzate en que todo salga bien! – le dijo Sakurako a Akari con un grito y alzando una mano.

\- Ese conjunto le gustara mucho a Yoshikawa-san - agrego Himawari.

\- Gracias chicas, significa mucho para mí!

*Mientras tanto en casa de Chinatsu ella también había regresado*

\- Gracias por acompañarme Yui-senpai.

\- A mí no me dirás nada? - preguntó Kyoko.

\- No es mi culpa que hubieras llegado de agregada! - dijo Chinatsu con indiferencia

\- Dejando eso de lado, espero te salga bien todo - dijo Yui.

\- Gracias, haré que salga bien, nos vemos chicas!

*Entrada la noche llegaron Akari y Akane a la casa de los Yoshikawa*

\- Oh que lindas se ven - dijo Tomoko (Pensando: Oh Akane-chan siempre se ve tan genial y hermosa)

\- En serio? Gracias! - respondió Akane (Pensando: Pero por su puesto mi hermanita siempre se ve bien! *Nda: Pobre Tomoko XD)

-Sigan por favor, Chinatsu-chan aún no está lista.

\- Vaya huele delicioso! - dijo Akari.

\- Ya estoy lista! - dijo Chinatsu tras bajar las escaleras.

*Akari voltea y sus miradas se encuentran y solo pensaron lo mismo, se ve hermosa!, Chinatsu vestía un vestido largo y blanco con el cabello recogido similar al de Tomoko y en vez de sus moños de pelotas usaba unos moños decorados con flores, Akari vestía una camisa blanca con líneas amarillas junto a una falda roja y una chaqueta del mismo color*

\- Niñas si quieren suban y pasen un rato, en cuanto la comida esté lista las llamaré para que pasen a la cena. - dijo Tomoko

\- Bien - respondieron las chicas al unísono.

*Akari y Chinatsu subieron a la habitación de Chinatsu y quedaron finalmente a solas*

\- Oye….Akari, hay algo que quiero decirte.

\- Dime Chinatsu.

-Siento haberme ido ese día que dije que no debíamos seguir practicando sin explicar por qué pero fue ese día donde me encontraba muy confusa y no sabía que decir, ese día comencé a dudar si quería a Yui-senpai y tras el viaje que tuvimos y cuando te quedaste a mi lado cuidándome sentí y note que a quien realmente es únicamente a t-

*Akari no soporto más y beso a Chinatsu, ella la amaba demasiado y ahora ya sabía que era un amor correspondido*

\- Yo siento lo mismo por ti, empecé a sentirlo hace mucho tiempo pero no dije nada porque quería que estuvieras con Yui-chan y así ella también fuese feliz, quiero que todas siempre sean felices, ya que yo las quiero a todas, solo no sabía cómo estar contigo, nunca me vi con el aspecto o presencia de Yui-chan solo me vi a un lado, sin nada especial o que resaltara, pero ahora sé que sientes lo mismo – Akari se acerca a Chinatsu y junta sus frentes y nariz – ahora sé que podre estar contigo sin dejarte ir.

*Chinatsu inclino su cabeza y le devolvió el beso a Akari, fue un largo beso lleno de amor, lleno de sentimientos y lo mucho que deseaban de estar juntas, un beso que al terminar provoco que ambas dijeran al unísono:

 ** _TE AMO_**


End file.
